


The Sheriff will Never be the Same

by lhr111



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Smut, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Knotting, Lock Your Doors, M/M, One Shot, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Worried Derek, i love these boys, loving stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhr111/pseuds/lhr111
Summary: Derek is terrified to tell the Sheriff that he and Stiles are a couple. Stiles is not worried. The announcement doesn't go exactly as planned.





	The Sheriff will Never be the Same

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I got this ridiculous idea in my head, but it appeared a few days ago and I couldn't get rid of it. Here is the result. Completely self-indulgent, but hopefully you find it entertaining. :-)

Stiles jogs up the porch steps to his house carrying grocery bags for dinner. 

“Der? Are you here?” Stiles walks into the living room and glances around to see if Derek has arrived yet. He suspects that his significant other may be freaking out about dinner tonight and wants to assess his mental state. “Derek? Babe, where are you?”

Stiles wanders back to the kitchen and, yes, as expected, he can already tell that Derek is close to panicked. He’s standing at the counter, precisely trimming the meat for the grill, his shoulders and back so tense that Stiles is amazed he hasn’t burst out of his snug shirt. 

Shaking his head and smiling fondly, Stiles walks up to him, wraps his arms around to hug around his chest, and nudges his forehead into the back of Derek’s neck.

“Babe, everything is going to be fine.”

Derek melts a bit when Stiles hugs him, but he can’t stop worrying about whether Sheriff Stilinski will accept him. “Stiles, I know you think your dad will have no issue with us being together, but I’m not the kind of guy you bring home to parents. He even arrested me that one time. What will we do if he refuses to accept us. I can’t come between you and your father. I…”

Stiles tries not to smile because he knows that Derek is legitimately concerned, and he doesn’t want to minimize that. However, Stiles knows his dad and is not worried. He releases his hands from around Derek’s chest and starts to turn him around so he can see his face. 

He rests his hands around Derek’s face and lets him get his breath under control. “Derek, look at me. Do I look worried? Babe, you know my dad, my dad thinks you’re great. You have nothing to worry about. I promise you.”

Derek closes his eyes and shakes his head, “Stiles he knows me, but you’re his world. He would never trust your future to a werewolf, let alone one with my history.”

“Derek, stop. You know all the shit you’ve had to cope with was not your fault. My dad knows this just like I do. Come on, look at me. Listen to my heart, you know I’m not lying and that I’m completely sure that everything will be fine.”

Stiles pulls Derek’s face toward his so they can rest their foreheads together, sync their breathing. Slowly Derek starts to relax.

“Stiles, it’s just that you are too important to me. I can’t lose you. You’re seriously the first good thing to happen to me in years.”

“Der, you know that no matter what my dad says today, you and I are forever. I love my dad, and I know he’ll be fine with us, but regardless I’m an adult and you are who I choose.”

Stiles glances over toward the microwave clock. They have an hour and a half before his Dad is due to arrive, and he knows exactly what to do to get Derek to relax. 

Stiles pulls away and starts to wrap up the meat and his own groceries, storing all the perishables into the refrigerator. He grabs Derek so they can both wash their hands in the sink, then he takes a dish towel and gently dries their hands. Derek let’s all of this happen, letting Stiles take care of him. 

Stiles walks over to the attached laundry room and grabs a towel out of the dryer, internally congratulating himself for throwing that load in before he left the house earlier in the day. He walks back to Derek, grabs him by the hand, and walks him out back to the Living Room. 

Stiles lays the towel down on the couch, then pushes Derek down so he’s sitting on the towel. Derek’s eyes go wide as he figures out what Stiles is after. “Stiles, what are you doing? Your dad is going to be here soon!”

Stiles smirks and gives Derek a long, thorough look. His gorgeous face, even with slightly panicked green eyes. His mouth hanging open, breath panting out, betraying his lust for Stiles. His gaze moves down over his chest, perfectly accented by the tight maroon Henley, then down to his long strong thighs. He lets his attraction and need for Derek roll through his body, take over and heat his blood, well-aware that Derek cannot resist the signals Stiles throws off when he wants Derek like this. Stiles torments Derek even more by grabbing his own dick and rubbing it slowly over his pants. 

“Fuck, Stiles. You’re a god damn menace.”

“Derek, you need to relax, and I think that being physically connected will remind you that we are solid and strong. So, you are going to let me have my way with you, right here on this couch, and we will not stop until your knot is so tight in me that you scream.”

Derek groans and grabs Stiles by the hips and drags him down to straddle him. Their mouths crash together, but Stiles gentles the kiss, slips his fingers into Derek’s hair and gently runs his nails over Derek’s scalp and neck. “Der, you’re mine. Love you so much. Only you.”

Stiles grinds his hips down into Derek’s lap and they both groan at the friction. Stiles shoves his hands under Derek’s shirt and grazes over his abs, never tired of how fit and gorgeous he is. When he grazes over Derek’s nipples, Derek grabs Stiles’ ass roughly and rucks up into him, needing more friction. Meanwhile he laps at Stiles’ long neck, sucking right over his favorite freckle. 

Overcome, Stiles grabs Derek’s shirt and pulls it off and Derek does the same with Stiles’. They are kissing and pressing their naked chests together, both ridiculously turned on by the skin-on-skin feel. 

Stiles drops his hands into their lap and starts to undo Derek’s pants, needing to get to his gorgeous dick. “Come on Der, I need to feel you in me.”

Stiles gets his hand into Derek’s pants and pulls him out, wrapping his obscenely long fingers around him and strokes. “Stiles, fuck. Yes.”

Derek suddenly grabs Stiles and makes him stand up in front of him and starts stripping his pants and briefs down as fast as possible without ripping the fabric. Then he is pulling his own pants off the rest of the way. He looks up at Stiles and slowly rubs his hand over Stiles’ belly and chest, cherishing this incredible man in front of him. He grabs Stiles’ hips again and turns the man around so he is facing away from him. 

“Bend over, hands on the coffee table.”

Stiles smirks and does as he’s told. “Anything for you, Sourwolf.”

Derek is perfectly positioned right at Stiles’ gorgeous ass. He grabs both cheeks with his hands and squeezes them, enjoying how firm and full they are. He playfully bites his favorite freckle on the right cheek and Stiles grunts. Then he gently pulls the cheeks apart and his mouth starts to water. Without hesitation he buries his face in Stiles’ crack and makes a long, wet lick from the underside of his balls, up over his perineum, then achingly slow over the tight hole. Stiles moans and pushes back, knowing exactly how much Derek enjoys his taste. 

Derek makes small gentle licks around the rim, torturing Stiles with the barely there touches. Derek holds his hips in place so Stiles can’t push back. Once Stiles starts panting, Derek smiles then gives him what he wants. He points his tongue and starts to put pressure on the hole, slowly working the muscle and pressing in. “So delicious. I swear I’m addicted to how you taste. One of these days I’m going to make you come from this, alone.”

“Fuck, Derek I need more. Stop teasing me.”

Derek reaches over to the end table and opens the drawer to grab their “emergency lube”. The fact that it’s already half gone makes its emergency label a bit of a misnomer, but neither guy will admit it. 

Derek puts a small squirt of lube in his hand and warms it up. He circles his pointer finger around the muscle and starts to press in. “YESSSSS. Yes, Derek, come on, keep going. More.”

“Patience, babe. I’ve got you.”

Quickly Derek has three fingers deep in Stiles, scissoring and rubbing. Stiles is letting lose a stream of filthy language, like he can’t repress his normal loquaciousness even in these moments. 

“Derek, come on, I’m ready, let me ride you. Come on.”

Derek pulls his fingers out of Stiles and wipes them on his cock to get it nice and slick. Stiles turns back around and straddles Derek again, stroking his cock to get him nice and hard. Quickly Stiles rises up, Derek’s dick in hand, and lines him right up to his opening. Derek holds onto Stiles’ hips to steady him as he sinks down. The men hold eye contact the entire time and savor how emotionally and physically connected they are at this moment. 

As Stiles starts to ride Derek, he also leans forward for a wet kiss. It’s not very coordinated as both men are distracted by the fucking, but they want the additional connection. Stiles buries his face into Derek’s shoulder, pumping up and down on Derek’s cock, groaning every time his prostate gets hit like a target. 

Both men are panting and sweating, whispering their need and love for one another. Stiles can tell he is getting close and starts begging.

“Derek, please knot me. I’m so close, want to come on your knot. Come on, need it. Only you make me feel this good.”

Derek surges into Stiles and throws his head back onto the couch, pumping into him as hard and fast as he can. He can feel his knot swelling and knows Stiles is close. Finally, he pushes in one last time before he’s fully embedded in Stiles. 

“Fuck, YES!” Stiles comes as soon as he can feel Derek’s knot rubbing against his prostate, shooting stripes of come across Derek’s naked stomach. As he comes, he clenches down and milks Derek’s orgasm out of him. 

Derek buries his face into Stiles’ neck and hugs him tightly. “Stiles, fuck. Love you. You are so perfect for me. Always know what I need.” He can feel Stiles smiling into his shoulder, breathing fast as they both calm down.

“Well, Sourwolf, a little afternoon delight never hurt anyone. Now, hopefully, you can be a bit more relaxed tonight.”

As if Derek decided to do the exact opposite, he sits up and tenses. Speaking urgently, “Stiles, did you lock the door?”

“What? Why would I do that? We never lock our doors.”

“Oh fuck, holy fucking shit.”

It only takes a moment to understand why Derek is ruining their post-orgasmic bliss.

As if he was in a horror movie, everything slowed down as Stiles looked up and toward the front door, which proceeded to swing open. In walked his father. 

“Stiles? Hey, I decided to come over early. Stiles?”

There was a single second before the Sheriff processed what he was looking at on the couch, a moment where Derek would have evaporated into a cloud of smoke if it was possible. Then the moment is over, and the Sheriff is staring, open mouthed, at the sight before him. That would be Derek Hale, local alpha werewolf, balls deep in his son’s ass. 

Stiles never envisioned this scenario, which is saying something as he has an active imagination. Derek has gone full catatonic, and he’s a bit worried that his dad forgot how to blink and breath. 

Stiles tries for nonchalance, but all that comes out of his mouth is a very not-masculine squeak. Thankfully, the noise was enough to snap both other men out of their horrified trances. At the same moment when the Sheriff slams his eyes shut and turns around, Derek desperately grabs for the blanket on the other side of the couch to at least cover their naughty bits. 

The Sheriff is the first one to fully recover the ability for normal human vocalizations. “Stiles, what the hell! Right on the couch?! Don’t you let guests sit there?”

Stiles starts to laugh, which result in some ill-timed clenching, which then has Derek doing his best to avoid moaning like a porn star as his knot is milked again in front of STILES DAD, which then leads to Stiles moaning because he’ll never get over how amazing Derek feels when he’s filling him up. 

“Oh my god, stop making sex noises!” The Sheriff squeals this, positively scandalized. “The visual is enough! For someone who is fixated on my cardiac health, you are doing a piss-poor job in keeping me from having a heart attack.”

“Oh my god, oh my god this is really happening.” Stiles is mumbling to himself hysterically, unable to pin down a specific emotion. Derek is still officially out of commission, as the unbearable pleasure of having his knot buried in Stiles, paired with the psychological trauma of having his relationship with Stiles outed in such a way, is apparently too much for the wolf. Go figure. 

“Can you boys please just separate and put some clothes on? There is only so much I can take in one afternoon.”

Stiles can’t help it, he starts laughing which sets off the same horrible yet pleasurable chain reaction of clenching and stifled moans. 

Trying to get himself under control, Stiles attempts to speak again. “So Dad, Derek and I thought it was time that we let you know that we are a couple. Surprise!”

Derek groans, but this time in horror as he tries to hide his face behind Stiles, unsuccessfully. 

Still refusing to face the men, the Sheriff chokes out a reply. “Well, you sure did pick an interesting way to let me know. Only you, Stiles.”

“Hey, you are the one who is here over an HOUR early!”

“Stiles, please, can we not have this conversation while the two of you are still… you know… attached?”

Finally, Derek has recovered his own verbal functioning, only to mumble weakly “Oh my god, this is not happening. This cannot be happening.”

The Sheriff realizes that Derek wasn’t expecting a reply but can’t help himself. “I wish it wasn’t happening. I need to flush my eyes and ears before I’ll ever be able to sleep again. And I don’t know why I need to ask you two to separate, again. Please, for the love of god!”

“So dad, this is definitely TMI, but at this point, I mean, come on. So, you know Derek is a werewolf. Well, the thing is, we won’t be able to physically separate for maybe another 15 minutes. So, maybe you want to just go hang in the kitchen for a while? Maybe grab a beer and hang out in the back yard for a bit?”

Derek is shaking his head in misery and shock, still unable to believe this is happening. The Sheriff is now getting annoyed. “What do you mean you can’t separate?”

“Okay, I mean, just remember that your refusal to go along with my first suggestion is what prompted this next bit of info that I GUARANTEE you don’t want.” Derek is shaking his head at Stiles, trying to somehow stop what he knows is about to spew out of his gorgeous and horrifying mouth. 

“See Dad, the thing is, werewolves have something called a knot on their dicks, before they come it swells and sort of locks them into their partner, so none of the, um, stuff, can come out. It’s something dogs and wolves have, not just werewolves. So yeah, we are basically locked together until things go down a bit more. Soooooo. Yeah.”

Before Stiles could even finish his monologue, the Sheriff was halfway to the Kitchen to grab that beer and hide in the back yard.

Once the coast is clear, Stiles tries to get Derek to look at him. “Der, babe. Come on, look at me. Are you okay? I mean, on the plus side, this is an interesting experiment. Whereas near-fatal embarrassment and shock is enough to kill a boner from even the friskiest man, we now know that your wolfy knot is impervious!”

“Stiles, please stop clenching!”

Stiles tries to relax against Derek, doing his best to regulate his heart beat which he knows Derek finds calming. He hugs his wolf, rubs soft circles along the back of his neck, and lets them both calm down. Eventually Derek does calm down, in all ways, and they are able to separate, clean up, and get dressed. 

Stiles grabs Derek’s hands, trying to pull him toward the back door to face his dad in the yard. Derek is resolute in remaining in the kitchen. “No Stiles, this could not have happened in a worse way. There is no way he will ever be okay with us know, not after seeing that, after hearing about how much of a freak I am. He can’t want that for you.”

Stiles walks right into Derek’s space and digs a finger into his chest to make it clear that he is not messing around. “Don’t you ever call yourself a freak. You are incredible. You are the bravest, sweetest, kindest man I have ever known aside from my own father. Do not diminish what we have. I love you, and you can’t grumble your way out of this.”

It’s a sign of how distraught Derek is that he didn’t notice the Sheriff standing at the back door. John is many things, and being protective of his son is on the top of that list. He has seen enough.

He opens the door, making enough noise that both men look over. “Derek, are you sure you know what you are getting yourself into? If this afternoon is any example, Stiles is going to give you premature grey hair. I speak from experience.” The Sheriff walks up to them, gives Derek’s shoulder a squeeze and a smile, then goes to the fridge for another beer. “Stiles, you had better take care of this one. If he can survive today, you definitely have a keeper.”

“Oh, I plan to keep him, Dad. Don’t you worry.”

The Sheriff looks over and both men are lost in each other’s eyes. He remembers back to the early days with Claudia. His heart swells, so happy for Stiles and Derek, who both deserve some happiness.

“Alright, alright you two love birds. My only request is that you buy a new chair that is completely off limits from any of the sexy business. Because I’m not kidding when I say I will never touch that couch again.”

Derek looks over at the Sheriff, finally relaxed and happy. “Deal.”


End file.
